1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a printing control terminal apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a printing control terminal apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, which can generate job log data capable of performing error detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus can generate/store various job result data (hereinafter referred to as “job log data”). For example, the image forming apparatus confirms and stores “who/when/where/what/how” a print job has been processed as job log data.
That is, the image forming apparatus may collect “who” instructed a job by inputting a user ID before performing the job. “When” may be stored by confirming a job end time. Further, the contents related to “where”, “what”, and “how” may be confirmed from document data and print data after the image forming apparatus finishes the print job.
Table 1 below represents a data table that exemplarily explains the type of data constituting such job log data.
TABLE 1CollectedClassificationitemJob log dataUse example of dataWhoUser IDGildong.hongWho used an image formingapparatusWhenDateSep. 12, 2011When an image formingapparatus was usedWherePrinter14BUB1DQA00004TWhich image forming apparatusserialwas usedWhatJob typeCopyWhat function of an imageforming apparatus was usedHowJob4 sheetsHow long an image formingamountapparatus was used
With reference to Table 1 as shown above, a manager of the image forming apparatus or an after-service engineer can confirm, if needed later, that a person having a user ID “gildong.hong” copied 4 sheets on Sep. 12, 2011 using the image forming apparatus having the inherent serial number 14BUB1 DQA00004T.
Briefly, there are two general methods for storing job log data to perform such functions. One is a method for classifying the job result for each job type and accumulating only the job amounts and the other is a method for storing a job quantity for each job type.
The method for storing only the job accumulation amounts and the method for storing information on various job results including the job quantities may have different data sizes, data storages, and data management methods. Accordingly, if storing of job accumulation amount data in a time order and storing of job log data including the job quantities in a time order are not synchronized or are not matched with each other, there occurs a difference between the job accumulation amount data and the job quantity data.
The above-described methods in the related art have the problems that since two pieces of information are generated at different time points and different subjects store and manage the information, an error of the job log data is unable to be detected in the case where the synchronization is broken.